Fatal Decisions
by bitcheslovepolkamusic
Summary: Kurt Hummel and his organization have been paid to "take care of" one Blaine Anderson. Considering Mr. Hummel's experience, he should have no problem with this. Unless he chooses the wrong time to care about a person.  Assassin!Kurt, Target!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** **Well! This is the first fic I'm posting online. I had a tough time choosing the genres, so if you have a better suggestion, I'm all for it. If you wanna get a hold of me to give me feedback (Or just talk to me because I LOVE talking to new people), I would prefer you did it on my tumblr, bitcheslovepolkamusic. Thanks! PLEASE tell me what you think! This is my first time uploading a glee fanfic and I'm pretty nervous about it, so _any_ feedback is appreciated immensely! ON WITH THE READING.**

**ALSO: The rating WILL go up in later chapters. You've been warned!**

Kurt surveyed the scene before him wearily. For only being here an hour, he was already incredibly antsy. He had memorized his target's face _weeks_ ago and just wanted to kill the man already.

"It is a shame though," he murmured to himself, "he's quite attractive." Kurt sighed once more, examining his perfectly manicured nails briefly before looking around the room again.

It was a lovely party, and the ballroom was well decorated and classy. Even Kurt had to admit that. There were what appeared to be crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, each one with intricately cut gems hanging from it and reflecting the dim light from the others. To add to the mood of the party, there were candles on every table flickering around each time someone walked by them too quickly. The table cloths and chairs were all in rich reds and cherry woods with gold accents that shone when the light hit them just right.

In the centre of the grandiose ballroom (as rented by Kurt's target for that evening), there was a space without any tables for couples to go and dance. At the moment, there were only about ten pairs of people, each one dancing out of rhythm to the song. On the stage there was a small jazz band playing out simple little tunes that could easily become background noise if you wanted to have a conversation with someone. Along the sides of the room there were buffet tables filled with a vast array of foods from all cultures.

Overall, it was gorgeous, but unfortunately for Kurt it was probably the largest enclosed area he'd ever needed to find a target in. Not only that, but this place also had the largest amount of potential witnesses he'd ever had to deal with. When he first walked in, he had been silently cursing his boss for giving him this assignment. He supposed it was his fault too; he was told the job was going to be difficult and accepted it regardless.

Looking around once more at the people instead of the décor, he noticed he was getting some odd glances from almost everyone in his general area. He supposed they were all well-deserved; he was alone and against a wall, practically in a corner, muttering to himself. Laughing silently, Kurt removed himself from the wall and made his way over to the buffet tables.

At the moment the long tables of food were more amazing than the ballroom, especially to Kurt who hadn't eaten since sometime the night before. Just as he was helping himself to some knish, he received a tap on the shoulder. He whirled around to see a very familiar sight; a short, European featured man with dark curls on his head and honey-brown eyes. Kurt just about spit his food out on him, but was luckily able to swallow and manage a small smile before he did so.

"I'm sorry," the shorter man said, smiling honestly and holding out a hand to shake. "I don't think we've met. One of my sisters must have invited you," he paused to roll his eyes theatrically, "I'm Blaine Anderson." He flashed an even wider smile that nearly took Kurt's breath away.

"Kurt Hummel," he said, shaking hands with him. Kurt smiled, finding it ironic that yes, one of Blaine's sisters had technically invited him. She was the one who paid Kurt to kill him.

"It's a pleasure," his target told him kindly. Kurt smiled a genuine, if not a bit bitter smile.

"So, would you care to dance?" That question took Kurt so off guard that he choked on the sip of wine he was taking and had to spit it back into the glass (which he was sure was very charming.)

"Pardon me?" He asked, coming off even higher pitched than usual. He was sure he looked shaken, because honestly, _no one_ took Kurt Hummel off guard, and it was a strange feeling.

The shorter man's face fell immediately and he looked more like a kicked puppy than the cruel business tycoon he had been made out to be.

"Oh god, I am _so_ sorry. I ah…" he scratched the back of his head. "I kind of got the idea in my head that you were gay, and you're good looking, and I…" he sighed, looking down. "And I should go before I make an even bigger ass out of myself than I already have." With that, he spun on his heel to leave.

"No!" Kurt said a bit too forcefully before he even knew what he was doing. Blaine turned around, pointy eyebrows raised and looking a bit too hopeful.

"No?" He asked quietly. He turned to face Kurt completely, wringing his hands in front of him anxiously.

'Shit,' Kurt thought. He tried to remember back to the miscellaneous information in Anderson's file, and the only thing that alluded at all to the possibility of him being gay was the statement, "A bit eccentric and has _never shown any interest in pursuing women._"

Kurt realized he was taking too long to answer when he saw Blaine's hopeful expression steadily deflate into one of misery. Without considering the consequences, Kurt quickly spoke, reaching out and grabbing Blaine's arm. He wanted nothing more than to return the smile to the other man's face.

"No, you didn't get the wrong idea. I would love to dance with you." The ridiculously goofy grin that spread across his target's face was worth it, and he smiled back at him effortlessly.

Before he knew what was happening, Kurt found himself holding tightly onto Blaine, twirling around the dance floor. Blaine's employees and various acquaintances didn't seem to notice, and if they did they either weren't surprised or couldn't give two shits about it.

The two of them had danced through an entire song already before Kurt realized what he was doing. Here he was, dancing and laughing with another man freely. Staring into his eyes and having a genuinely good time.

With who was quite possibly his dream man, and a very handsome man at that.

A very handsome _target_. Who he was hired to _kill._ The word target flashed in big red letters through Kurt's mind.

"Oh, shit," he muttered, tensing, His dancing partner frowned, glancing from Kurt to the clock briefly before returning his gaze to Kurt.

"Are you Cinderella?" He asked, squinting suspiciously up at Kurt.

All at once Kurt lost his train of thought, _again._ This guy really needed to stop doing that. "I—what?" He raised his eyebrows, staring at the other man incredulously. What the hell was this guy?

"Are. You. Cinderella." He articulated each word very carefully, staring at Kurt with a completely serious gaze. What Kurt said next should have, in retrospect, been thought through first.

"Only if you'll be my prince charming." Well, shit. That made everything uncomfortable. Blaine, who had begun to smile to show he was joking, stared wide-eyed up at him. His mouth quickly went from a smirk to a small 'o' shape.

Not knowing what else to do, Kurt continued dancing. After a moment he decided to think on his toes and let out a nervous chuckle.

Blaine relaxed considerably as soon as he heard the other man's gentle laugh and began to laugh along with him eventually, neither of them missing a step as they continued to make their way around the dance floor.

"You're incredible," Blaine murmured softly, and as soon as it was out of his mouth Kurt saw a panicked look cross his features. "Oh, shit. That's one of those thinking out loud moments." He looked down at their feet quickly and Kurt saw the beginnings of a blush creep up from under his collar.

Kurt just smirked, charmed by the other man already. "Well, you're not so bad yourself," he returned quietly. Blaine looked up and smiled like a kid on Christmas, subconsciously starting to twirl them around quicker as a more upbeat song came on.

"Why, thank you." Kurt was sure he was just imagining it, but his dance partner's voice seemed to have taken on an almost husky undertone, which to his ears sounded like pure sex. They continued to spin around at an almost dizzying pace until a very slow song came on. Kurt glanced down to make sure that Blaine was still fine with dancing, and he got his answer when they slowed down considerably and he leaned his head on Kurt's chest.

Said boy tightened his grip on Blaine protectively, if not a bit guiltily. Usually, he was a killer in cold blood (just another of the many things he wasn't proud of). But this assignment… He felt like he couldn't do it somehow. Like he was already attached to the man. He sighed miserably, resting his head on top of Blaine's.

About half way through the song, Kurt was lost in his own thoughts and seriously considering calling his boss to tell her he couldn't do it. He realized all too late that the shorter boy beneath him was speaking. "—with me?" Kurt blinked, removing his chin from Blaine's head to look down at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine smiled another one of those breathtaking smiles.

"I said, how about we leave the party early and you come tour the town with me?" while he still wore the confident smile on his face, that glimmer of hope and uncertainty was still barely present in his eyes.

"I—ahm. Sure. Sure! Can I make a quick phone call first?" Kurt smiled charmingly down at him. He was determined to get out of killing this man at all costs. He was also determined to get him on a date.

"Oh! Of course!" Kurt was sure that if Blaine was a puppy his tail would be going a mile a minute, although there was still something sad in his eyes. They danced over to the edge of the dance floor and separated, standing a bit awkwardly next to each other before Kurt smiled and pulled out his phone, walking quickly to the men's room.

He glanced around and made sure all of the stalls were empty before going into the nearest one and locking the door, leaning against it. He hit number one on his speed dial and put it up to his ear, waiting impatiently for his boss to answer.

"Sylvester. Talk." The pale boy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he heard her familiar voice.

"Hey, Sue. It's Kurt."

"Ah, Mr. Hummel." He could hear the cruel grin in her voice through the phone. "So glad to hear from you. I take it you've done away with Anderson already?" There was a pause, but before Kurt could answer she started again. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you have. That's what I like about you. You do it quick and you do it clean. Has anyone noticed his absence yet? Or have you already left?"

Kurt bit his lip and played with his tie absently, running a hand up and down his neck. "Well, Sue, that's ah... Why I called to talk to you."

When she spoke again, he could hear the obvious frown in her voice. "What happened? Were you caught?" On that last sentence her voice got a dangerous edge to it.

He took a deep breath, letting it out through his mouth. "No, Sue. That wouldn't be possible. I haven't done it yet."

"Y—" Kurt cut her off before she could yell. He made sure he used a commanding tone of voice.

"Listen to me for a minute, okay?" He paused and received an eerie silence from the other end of the line, so he took that as his signal to continue. "I haven't done it yet because… Well, because I don't think I actually can."

There was a long silence coming from his phone, and he pulled it away from his ear more than once to make sure she hadn't hung up. Finally, she spoke in what was a freakishly calm voice. "Why not, Porcelain? You're my best man. I thought if anyone could do this, you could. I guess I was wrong."

Sighing irritably, Kurt tightened his grip on his cell phone. She knew that saying that would get to him right in the pride department, and if there's one thing Kurt Hummel was, it was prideful. This time though, she couldn't play that card.

"It's not that I'm not capable, _Sylvester_," his voice took on an extra acidic quality as he spat her name. "It's not that I can't. If it were anyone else, I would be done and out of here by now. It's that I won't."

A few more seconds passed, which to Kurt at that moment seemed like an eternity. Her voice regained its usual bitter quality. "And why the hell not, Hummel?"

"Because he's harmless, Sue! He's charming and sweet and I think it would break his heart to do so much as step on a spider, much less do all of the things his sister accused him of!" by the time he was done he was yelling, he was breathing a bit heavier than usual.

"Porcelain, you know as well as I do that that doesn't matter. His sister's already paid us off! I don't see what the problem here i—" She cut off and Kurt could make out a quiet gasp from the other end of the phone line. "Oh, don't tell me you've gotten attached to the man—" there was a heavy sigh and the sound of what seemed to be a coffee mug being slammed down on a table.

"I—" Yet again, Kurt was at a loss for words. Was he attached to this man? Sure, he liked him; how could you not? He was charming, funny, attractive… But certainly, a cold-blooded killer like Kurt couldn't be attached to him? He began chewing on his lip trying to think of something to say to his boss.

Finally, he whispered, "I just can't do it, Sue. I can't."

There came a heavy sigh from her and a soft clattering of something. "Alright, fine. Leave the premises and I'll send someone there to do it for you. I'm removing the credit from this job from your account though."

When she finished, her employee panicked. He was still going to be killed? Kurt hadn't actually thought about that; just because he didn't want to kill Blaine didn't mean there weren't a hundred others willing to do the job in his organization alone. Not only that, but even if they did deny the job and gave the money back to his sister, she would probably just find someone else to do it and he would still die.

"Wait! No, Miss Sylvester—" but it was too late. She'd already hung up and probably already had someone on their way there. He had fifteen minutes tops to get Blaine out of there.

Snapping his phone shut with just a bit too much force, he lurched away from the wall and fumbled with the lock on his door, sprinting out and nearly plowing down an older gentleman with a toupee. He looked around the ballroom urgently, trying to find his new companion.

Finally, he spotted him sitting at a table, downing a glass of wine a bit more enthusiastically than he should have been. Kurt tried to make his way over as nonchalantly as possible, taking his time to glance around and look like he wasn't about to take the man of the hour and run.

By the time he managed to get to Blaine, he had already poured another glass of wine and was halfway through it. He was staring off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Hey," Kurt managed through his bout of panic. Blaine seemed shocked to see him there when he lifted his head.

"Kurt!" It looked like he just about leapt out of his chair. In his excitement he knocked his wine glass over onto a very angry looking woman. He smiled sheepishly up at her, handing her a napkin and apologizing every time she wiped her dress.

Kurt began to tap his foot impatiently, glancing at his watch. At best, he had eight minutes to get out of here. Once the woman was mostly dry and Blaine felt he'd apologized enough, he turned back to Kurt and smiled broadly. "Hey! Ready to go?" The taller of the two wondered idly when Blaine's voice began to slur. He didn't remember him slurring when they met, or while they were dancing, which led him to the conclusion that he'd managed to drink enough wine (was it really wine?) in the short period of time Kurt was gone to get at the very least buzzed. Then again, Kurt was having an off night. He may have already been drunk when they first met.

"Yes! Of course. But I think I should drive." When Blaine smiled again and took another sip of whatever it was in his wine glass, Kurt was beginning to question this man's daily alcohol consumption. After downing all of his drink, Blaine stood and held out a hand for Kurt.

Most people without well trained eyes wouldn't have noticed the way Blaine teetered the slightest bit when he stood.

After another five minutes, they managed to get to what Kurt claimed was his motorcycle. It was actually the motorcycle of one of Blaine's guests, but Blaine didn't seem to mind. Kurt had the keys (which he'd managed to swipe at the very beginning of the party with the idea of making a speedy getaway on it), which was enough for him.

They got on and Kurt triple checked to make sure Blaine had a tight grip on him (which was probably tighter than necessary, but he wasn't complaining) and they were soon speeding down the road. Kurt had no idea where he intended to go; at the moment they were driving aimlessly.

Kurt felt Blaine nuzzle into his neck and inhale deeply, and was trying desperately not to get distracted. After taking various strange routes that were actually just making them circle the city, Kurt decided that he wasn't being followed in any way. He had already discarded his phone, and halfway through the ride had managed to get rid of Blaine's without him noticing.

Going through a checklist in his head, Kurt decided that they were safe for the night. He circled back around until he found a motel that had a practically empty parking lot and decided they could easily crash there for an evening.

Parking, Kurt removed his helmet and climbed off of the motorcycle. Fixing his hair, he looked Blaine over. Either he'd gotten high in the five minutes Kurt had been gone, or he had a delayed reaction to alcohol. He looked like he was about to collapse.

"Alright, you. Let's get going inside," he told him, holding out a hand. Blaine took it, smiling up at him cheerily. They strolled into a completely empty lobby, save for the woman at the front desk. She smiled at them as though she hadn't seen a person in days and gestured for them to come over.

"Hello," Kurt said coolly, reaching in his back pocket. "We'll take the cheapest room you have," he continued after a moment, noticing that he had minimal cash on him. He handed her an ID from his collection, stating he was from Connecticut and had some weird name like Georgie or Ronnie. She happily entered the information into her computer and handed it back to him, telling them what room they would be staying in and handing them the keycard.

"Thank you," They said, Blaine's coming out less than intelligible. A few minutes later, the two of them found themselves in a hotel room with one bed and a bathroom that lacked greatly in the cleanliness department. Sighing to himself, Kurt pulled Blaine over to the bed and sat him down.

"Alright, I don't know how sober you are, so just listen up, okay?" Blaine nodded, his eyes appearing much more focused than before. "I'm not going to give you any details, but you and I are going to be with each other for a while. It's very important you don't open any windows and you don't use any phones. Don't tell anyone your name or mine, and don't tell anyone where you are or where you're going. Got it?" Kurt made sure he kept his voice low and as calming as possible.

The older man seemed to be paying a lot more attention now, and was apparently sober enough to at least understand he was in some sort of danger. Kurt could hear his breathing quicken fractionally and his eyes widen.

"Are you a body guard or something? Is someone after me?" his voice shook almost as badly as his hands were. Kurt was once again shocked by the man in front of him and gaped at him for a moment before shutting his mouth and breaking eye contact with him.

"Yeah. I was hired to protect you." He patted the CEO's leg, standing up and removing his suit jacket. He felt horrible lying to this man, he really did. It made his chest constrict in ways he hadn't felt since high school, and if he didn't like the man so much he'd shoot him right then and there for making him lose his cool demeanor.

Without thinking he had removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, and was now almost completely out of his pants. His neck prickled and he turned around, finding that he had an audience.

"Is there a couch?" Blaine asked uneasily, eyes not leaving Kurt's body. Kurt shook his head no, glancing around and seeing that there was only a bed, a dresser, and a table as far as furniture went. Blaine swallowed, clasping his hands together.

"I can look away if you'd like?" Kurt offered. He had a feeling he would be gawking at Blaine in much the same way that Blaine was gawking at him (which, to be honest, was getting a little creepy). But, the other boy said no and began to remove his clothing. He toed off his shoes first, slipping off his jacket and loosening his tie. The poor lighting cast dark shadows on his face, and Kurt could just how tired and beat down the other man was. Collapsing back onto the bed, he gave an irritated sigh.

Kurt stared at him, torn between laughing and taking pity on him. It looked like he couldn't get his fingers to work and instead of unbuttoning his shirt he was just tugging on the buttons. Without thinking twice about it, Kurt sat down and undid the buttons for him, giving a patronizing look which he imagined to look like his father's. The other man just stared at him for a moment, the look in his eyes caught somewhere between a zombie and a dog.

Blinking a couple of times, Blaine looked down and stared at his now unbuttoned shirt, looking pleased. He slipped it off his shoulders and slipped his pants off with a bit of difficulty. He lay back onto the bed, the entire bottom half of his body hanging off and his feet still firmly planted on the ground.

Shaking his head and sighing, Kurt pushed Blaine so his body was at least mostly on the bed. Sliding in next to the shorter man, Kurt curled in on himself and nuzzled his face into the pillow. After a few minutes he felt a warm body suddenly up against him, breathing deeply. His eyes flew open and looked down to find his companion sleeping peacefully against him. Of course it was Kurt's luck that he managed to kidnap a sleep-cuddler.

Not wanting to disturb him by pushing him off, Kurt just put an arm on his back and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault Blaine was being chased down by his organization. For some reason, it seemed that Sylvester wouldn't have accepted the job had Kurt not agreed to do it. If he would have just set aside his pride for once, then he would never have met Blaine Anderson and wouldn't need to deal with him and wouldn't need to be doing this right now.

But, for whatever reason, Kurt couldn't make himself be irritated about it. It was his own fault. Though it was still strange that he wasn't pissed off at _something_; Kurt was always pissed off about one thing or another. A trait he had developed along with his cold bloodedness when he joined the assassination business.

It wasn't originally his idea; it was his Cheerleading coach's idea. She noticed he was being bullied, and thus found out he had a lot of pent up anger. She offered an amazing deal: you'll get rid of all of that anger and make all the bullying stop. Unknowingly, Kurt accepted and signed a contract and now he was stuck.

He was pulled from his past when he felt the pair of arms encircling him tighten, and he looked down to see Blaine's face smashed against his chest. He couldn't help the smile that broke across his face; it was a truly lovely sight. _'So this is what it's like to have someone,'_ Kurt thought absently. He stopped himself as soon as he thought it, though; he didn't really _have _anyone. All he was doing was saving a man who, about four hours ago, he had the full intention of killing.

This started him on another train of thought. Why had he decided to save _this_ target? It didn't really make sense. He'd gotten close to his targets before; at least, he'd pretended to. He'd even gotten one of them in bed before. Kurt bit his lip, glancing down at Blaine. He was risking his career, both or their _lives_ even, and for what?

Unable to stop the yawn that broke free from his mouth, Kurt decided to tell his brain to call it a night and think about it more in the morning. They'd both had a long night. Inhaling deeply, Kurt couldn't even find the energy to worry about what would happen tomorrow; he was actually entirely at ease. He curled closer to the unfortunate man next to him, trying to memorize his sweet honey and cedar wood smell knowing full well that it may be the last time he ever gets to be this intimate with anyone.

**WELL. There we have it. I have the next two chapters written already and I'm going to be uploading them soon. So before you go, I have something to say: That was completely un-beta'd. Nobody read it over for errors except me. That being said, if you find any errors, please tell me where and I will fix them immediately! ALSO. I want a beta, but I haven't the slightest idea how to ask. Anyone out there willing to do some beta-ing? Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I got a lot more watches/favourites on this story than I expected, so thank you so much! I really do appreciate it. If you notice there's anything that ought to be fixed (because I don't have a beta) Then please tell me! Other than that, please review! If you wanna talk to me, start a conversation and such, then please go to my tumblr, bitcheslovepolkamusic. (I wouldn't mind a follow either ;) Anyway! It's really late (early) and I need to go to bed.**

Kurt awoke to the smell of toast accompanied by some cheery whistling. At first, it was more than welcome. He hadn't had a real breakfast in over a year. Then, his mind caught up to things. He lived alone, and someone obviously had to be here with him in order for him to hear whistling and smell toast.

Rolling out of his bed and landing silently in a crouch position, Kurt became hyper aware. The only thing he was concentrating on was the back of someone's head in his kitchen and the lazy way he moved about. He was just about ready to pounce when he realized something else.

This wasn't his kitchen. This wasn't even his apartment. His breathing quickened and he straightened out his back, letting his eyes dart around wherever he was. When he spotted two sets of dress clothes folded neatly at the end of the bed, he remembered where he was. Sighing, he slumped back against the bed, all adrenaline immediately leaving his system.

Running a hand lazily through his hair, Kurt looked back up at the man in his kitchen. It sounded like he was whistling a tune from Mulan. He chuckled to himself, because of _course_ Blaine would do that.

Kurt was actually quite surprised the man had stayed there. He expected to either have to tie him to the bed or knock him out. Standing and stretching, Kurt made his way lazily over to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe and watching the other man work on breakfast. Without knowing what he was doing, Kurt found himself fantasizing about Blaine being there to do that every day, and some days waking up next to the man and making him breakfast instead—

'_No._' he thought fiercely. That was not allowed. He wasn't here to marry the man; he was saving someone he felt was innocent and didn't deserve to be murdered. That's what Kurt had decided on last night before he went to sleep, anyway; he'd convinced himself that that was the only reason.

Clearing his throat to get the other man's attention, he opened the fridge to find a half full carton of eggs and some expired milk. He sighed and glanced up to see if Blaine had heard him.

He had, and was now staring at the intruder in his kitchen. Unable to make out what the expression meant, Kurt simply waved a little and stared back. A moment passed where neither of them said anything before the older of the two shook his head and smiled broadly, clapping his hands together. "Morning!" he called cheerily, turning back to the toaster and staring at it impatiently.

"Morning," Kurt returned cautiously, leaning back up against the door frame. Not liking the odd silence that Kurt kept settling over them, he spoke up. "So, how do you ah… How'd you sleep?"

Blaine removed his eyes from the toaster to stare at Kurt, smiling again. It seemed forced somehow. "Best I've slept in years." Kurt thought he was joking at first, but from his honest tone of voice and the way his eyes regarded him, he decided he meant it.

"That's… Good. You remember what you're doing here, right? You seemed pretty hammered last night." Blaine just laughed, shaking his head and continuing to stare impatiently at the toaster.

"I didn't at first," he admitted. "My first thought was that I somehow managed to pick up a guy at my party and had sex with him," he blushed, rolling his eyes. "Then I noticed we both had our lower halves covered and that that couldn't have been the case. So I tried to remember what happened last night and I remembered being on a motorcycle with you. Then I recalled meeting you and dancing with you," he paused to let out a quiet 'aww' when his toast popped up and was burnt to a crisp. He put it in the garbage can and got two more slices, putting them in the toaster at a lower setting.

"And then," he began again, looking up at Kurt. "I remembered what you told me right before we went to bed. At first I thought I would just leave, but I decided if what you said was true then I could die if I left." His tone took on a lighter quality as he gestured to the toaster. "So now I'm making toast."

Kurt nodded slowly, surprised at how honest this man was. He strolled into the other room, slipping on his pants and putting his shirt on. He left it open since it was summer and he was pretty sure this place didn't have air conditioning, which kind of defeated the purpose of putting it on anyway, but he just shrugged and left it. When he came back he watched as Blaine's toast came up, once again burned to a crisp. Letting out an irritated groan, he took it out and put it in the garbage, hitting the toaster and crossing his arms.

Unable to help himself, Kurt let out a small chuckle. He thought Blaine was furious when he first looked up, but his expression quickly changed to one of amusement as he laughed along with him. Their laughter died down slowly and soon they were once again standing there in an uncomfortable silence.

Allowing himself another glance, Kurt couldn't help but feel envious at how good this man looked, even after just waking up. He had slight circles under his eyes and still had some sleep crusties in them, but looked fully alert. His hair was smashed down on one side from having slept with gel in it, and his boxers were crooked on his waist.

Blaine's confused expression let him know that he had been openly ogling at him and he averted his eyes quickly. The other man just laughed and said, "I'm gonna go shower, alright? Do you need the bathroom?" Kurt shook his head, deciding to try and making some toast since Blaine seemed to be having so much trouble.

"Alright! Oh," he began, seeing Kurt put toast in the toaster. "Good luck. That toaster's evil." Shooting one last glare towards the toaster, he shook his head and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Chuckling, Kurt turned the toaster down to the lowest setting and opened the fridge to find some butter. Of course, there wasn't any. He was in a hotel. He sighed, leaning against the counter as he heard the shower start. After about a minute he heard the beginnings of a song.

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong…" At first Kurt laughed, because this man was amazing. He was supposedly some rough, manipulative business man, but here he was burning toast and singing Katy Perry songs. Getting over the fact that this guy was so fruity, he realized he had an absolutely _amazing_ voice.

Kurt found himself practically swooning as he began the chorus, and absently began to hum along with him. Why was this guy running some boring company when he easily could get a record deal and be famous in no time? All of the sudden the shower stopped and, to Kurt's disappointment, so did the singing. He sighed, going over to the toaster to find that his toast had finished cooking and was a perfect golden brown.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he muttered to the toast, putting it on a plate. He just about jumped out of his skin when a voice from directly behind him laughed and asked, "Talking to the food? Do I need to call someone?"

Twirling around, Kurt leaned against the counter and stared. "Don't do that! I just about dropped my toast," he said, faking a horrified tone of voice. "Oh, and speaking of toast…" he reached behind him and held up a perfectly cooked piece of toast. "You kind of fail."

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together, staring at the toast with what appeared to be amazement. Without asking he reached out and took it, biting into it.

"Hey!" Kurt cried indignantly, putting his hands on his hips. "That's my toast!"

"You we'we tauntin' me wiff it!" Blaine responded, mouth full of toast still. Rolling his eyes at Blaine's classiness, Kurt grabbed his own toast and went over to the table, pulling it up to the bed so they could sit at it.

Blaine dove onto the bed next to him, nearly falling off and knocking the table over. He got situated and began to hum happily, eating his toast still.

Looking over to object, Kurt found something he'd missed a moment ago. The only thing Blaine had on was a towel, and when he dove onto the bed it almost revealed some things that Kurt really should _not_ be seeing.

Quickly averting his eyes, Kurt took another small bite of toast, scrunching his face up at the lack of butter. When the man next to him cleared his throat he looked up and let out a soft "mm?"

"I'm confused about something. Care to enlighten me?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side. When Kurt nodded for him to continue, he looked at his lap a moment before doing so. "Last night… You said you were here to protect me. Like a body guard. Right?"

"Yes," Kurt responded slowly, unsure of where this was going. He swung his legs back and forth quietly, trying to savor his toast.

"Okay. Well… Okay." Blaine made a face, as though he couldn't decide what to say next. "I'm just gonna ask. Why did I come up to you first? I mean, not to sound creepy, but I'd been watching you for a while, and you didn't look like you even noticed me, let alone had the idea to come up to me." He took a deep breath. "I just… It seems odd."

Kurt suddenly found it difficult to swallow and forced his toast down his throat. He was silently thanking whatever non-existent gods there were that he was a good on-the-spot liar. "I was. Watching you, I mean. But I also had to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. So of course I wouldn't just be staring at you. I was also instructed not to make contact with you unless absolutely necessary, but last night it ended up being necessary because I got word from my boss that someone was being sent out after you. Make sense?"

The shorter man looked pretty shaken from hearing that last part, but nodded. "Yeah. Makes sense. If you weren't supposed to have contact with me though, then why'd you agree to dance?" Kurt just shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't want to shoot you down; it would be downright cruel the way you were acting. You remind me of a puppy." At this Blaine laughed, a real, loud and pleasant laugh. Shaking his head he wiped his hands on the bed to get rid of toast crumbs.

"Now you sound like my sisters." Kurt smiled at him, nodding and finishing the last of his toast. "Well! I should get dressed, huh?" he laughed again, though something seemed to be missing from it. It seemed wrong somehow, after that last one. Kurt just nodded and pointedly looked at the wall as a signal for him to do so.

The room was quiet for a few minutes other than the sound of fabric on skin and someone zipping up their pants. Kurt felt the bed dip and looked over to see Blaine wearing his clothes in the same way he was.

There was another long silence between the two of them, although this time it wasn't uncomfortable. Kurt's mind began to wander and he found himself worrying about the immediate future, something he hadn't done for years.

A thousand things were going through his mind all at once. He knew they would need new clothing soon, because going around like this in the summer was bound to draw attention to them. The only problem was he would have almost no money after paying for the room, and he couldn't just call his work for a change of clothes and some cash like he usually did.

He supposed he could just sneak out of the hotel with Blaine since they had no luggage and it would be pretty easy. But what then? There was a good possibility that someone from his agency would spot them. Hell, for all Kurt knew they already knew their location and had them cornered. There was probably a hit out for Kurt too, since he took a target and was now MIA.

Speaking of targets, what was he going to do about Blaine? His friends and family were bound to notice his absence. Even if they didn't, his company surely would. Maybe they already had! What if they filed a missing person report? Then his face would be everywhere and it would be impossible for someone not to find him. Then they'd be dead.

Maybe he could have Blaine call someone and tell them he was vacationing. The phone lines in the immediate area were probably bugged and Sue would have their location if he spent more than a minute on the phone. Then they'd be dead.

Perhaps Kurt could tell the police about his organization? Then he wouldn't have to kill anyone ever again and he and Blaine would be safe. Although if he did that, people would wonder how he knew about it and he would end up in a cold jail cell getting raped nightly. Sue would probably be able to escape all charges and… Then they'd be dead.

Kurt let out an irritated noise, running a hand through his hair. Surely there was a way he could do this without getting them killed. Maybe he should just stop thinking about it; he could just wing it. He'd done that with tons of things in the past, and it always seemed to work out fine for him. Nodding to himself, Kurt began to play with his hair absently, running a hand through it. It wasn't until he saw a pair of snapping fingers in front of his face that he realized someone was speaking to him.

"Hello-ooo? Kurt? Yoohoo? Anyone home? You're freaking me out here, man." Blinking, Kurt shook his head and looked up to see Blaine looking at him expectantly. "Welcome back to Earth, Kurt," he drawled sarcastically. "What's wrong?"

He only shook his head and plastered a smile on his face. "I'm just trying to come up with a way to get out of here successfully. There's a lot of factors involved." Blaine nodded, folding his hands in his lap. He had a towel wrapped around his head, which Kurt just noticed. "What's with the towel?"

When he heard him, Blaine looked almost embarrassed. The beginnings of a blush started near his collar again, but it never actually made it to his face. "My hair's wet and there's no gel here."

Kurt frowned. Why did that matter? "So? Why do you need gel?" Blaine laughed and shook his head, looking at his lap.

"My hair's kind of insane. It's probably dry now, so here." He removed the towel and ran a hand through his hair, shaking it out a bit. Glancing expectantly up at Kurt, he held out his arms and shrugged. "Ta-dah."

Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. His hair was a lot longer than it looked when it had the gel in it and was a horrible mess of tight little curls. He barely looked like the same man anymore—_Wait._ "Hey!" Kurt practically shouted, pointing at Blaine. Said man nearly jumped out of his skin, staring at Kurt.

"What? I know it's bad, but—" Kurt shook his head and held a finger to Blaine's mouth, smiling.

"No! No. You're missing the point. It's not your hair. It's not bad. That's not what I'm talking about." He smiled broadly, clasping his hands in front of him. Blaine just stared blankly at him, obviously not following this. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Kurt rolled his eyes. "You look like a different person. That'll be good if we don't want my or—" he cut off mid-sentence, catching himself. "If we don't want anyone finding you." Apparently missing the slip up, realization dawned on Blaine's face and he nodded, scratching his head.

Looking further, Kurt noticed that he had a bit of stubble starting and smiled. "Also, don't shave. Make a point of looking disheveled, okay?" Blaine nodded again, moving his hand to run over his cheek and chin, frowning.

Feeling pleased from his sudden realization, Kurt stood up and practically skipped into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't actually grow a beard, and on any other day he would count that as a blessing. His eyes were, unfortunately, a dead giveaway anyway; it wouldn't have mattered. Reaching in a drawer, he pulled out a comb with a few teeth missing and sighed, knowing it would have to do. He proceeded to comb his hair down and out of its usual style, deciding against showering.

He figured if he went without moisturizing then he would look a bit different. If he didn't wear a shirt today then maybe he could get a tan. Already thinking of other ways to change his appearance, he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. He looked up to find Blaine standing there, arms crossed, watching him.

"So, what's the plan for today, boss?" he asked, looking the other man over. Kurt smiled and put the comb back, leaning on the counter.

"We need to get out of here. I hope you're good at climbing, because we're leaving through the window." When Blaine opened his mouth to object, Kurt held up a hand to stop him. "I know, I know. It's not ideal and it's immoral, but we have to do it. I don't have enough money to pay hotel fee _and_ survive for the next few weeks." Blaine just nodded. "Anyway, we need to find a clothing store. We ended up on the coast, so it'll be easy enough to just get some swim shorts or something like that."

Blaine nodded again, looking thoughtful. He sighed and stretched, looking in the mirror. "Damn. I haven't seen myself like this in a while." He laughed, shaking his head. "It's sad, really; there hasn't been a day in nearly a year where I didn't have to shave and gel my hair and look nice for someone." Sighing again, he looked away from the mirror and back to the taller man.

Kurt was just about heart broken by this confession. It shouldn't have bothered him; it was Blaine's choice to be doing what he was, and it was just a passing comment anyway. But it did bother him. He recalled his file saying that he'd started the company when he was nineteen and had been a success since. It seemed to Kurt that the man in front of him never really gotten a young adult life; he never got to have fun. From his high school transcripts, it looked like he didn't get much out of his teenage years either. Kurt felt bad for him.

Not only that, but it didn't even seem like he enjoyed running his company. His smile almost never reached his eyes, and almost every time he laughed it seemed fake. But natural at the same time, as though he'd been faking it for years.

Once again, Kurt found himself spacing out when he was being shaken lightly on the shoulder. "What?" He asked, looking up. His eyes were still glazed over a bit.

"You really need to stop doing that," Blaine told him. "It's freaky." Kurt just laughed and looked down, shaking his head.

"Yeah. We should probably get going." Moving around Blaine, he went and stood by the window, opening the curtain and looking down. It wasn't nearly as far as he thought, but he knew he should go down first since Blaine probably didn't do things like this that often. Biting his lip, he opened the window and was hit with a wall of warm, humid air. Making a face, he stepped back and removed his shirt.

Blaine was at the window in an instant, smiling and looking out. He looked like a little kid that had woken up on Christmas and found snow outside. Raising his eyebrows, Kurt went up next to him and looked over, wondering what he was thinking about. Kurt watched as he removed his shirt and reached out to take the screen eagerly. It took a minute, but he got it off with a decent amount of ease. He set it gingerly on the bed, turning back to stare out the window happily.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, folding his arms across his chest. Blaine nodded eagerly and stepped out of the window, grabbing the top for support. "Whoa!" Kurt shouted, stepping forward and grabbing the other man's bicep. "Are you sure you wanna do that? When's the last time you did something like this?" Blaine just laughed and shook his hand off, climbing out the rest of the way and holding on by the window frame.

Kurt leaned his head out the window, staring down at Blaine. He was beginning to panic, because Blaine looked way too at ease to be doing something like this. Kurt's muscles tensed as the other man began swinging his legs around, laughing lightly. It was a real laugh this time; nothing forced. The pale boy softened as he watched the tired, beat-down part of Blaine disappear and be replaced with a more childish and carefree side.

Blaine looked down and put his foot on a piece of siding that was sticking out too far and tested its strength. It seemed to hold him well, so he shrugged and stepped onto it all the way. He reached his hands down and found a place similar to the one his feet had found and grabbed it, moving his feet off the other ledge. Kurt watched in what was almost awe, because he looked like climbing out of buildings was something he did as an everyday pastime. Touching down at the bottom, Blaine laughed and stepped back from the building a bit, smiling up at Kurt. "That was awesome!" he called.

Laughing and shaking his head, Kurt stepped out of the window and grabbed onto the ledge in the same way Blaine had. Just as he was getting a good foothold on the siding piece that Blaine did, a bird flew by and caught him off guard, making him lose his balance. With a small yell, he slipped from the window frame and fell backwards. He reached his hands out to grab at anything he could find, but it was too late. He began to fall and shut his eyes, going limp and hoping that the impact wouldn't hurt anything.

But the impact he was expecting never actually came. Instead, he found a pair of warm arms. He felt a small shake, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He slowly opened his eyes to find Blaine laying below him, laughing and staring up at him. He had his arms wrapped around Kurt and looked like he was completely at ease.

Realizing that he'd fallen on top of Blaine, Kurt blushed a bright red and made to get up. He was stopped when Blaine tightened his grip and wouldn't allow him to move. Looking down to protest, he found a worried look on his companion's face.

"Wait. I shouldn't have laughed. Are you okay?" He asked, his triangle eyebrows drawing together. Of course he would ask that after he was just about crushed by Kurt. The younger man just rolled his eyes and nodded, relaxing into his hold a bit.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that! I fell on you and just about crushed you to death!" Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"Correction: You slipped and I caught you. I just happened to stumble backwards. Not your fault." Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes again, staring down at Blaine.

"Thank you," he murmured, playing with a piece of grass. Blaine nodded, smiling at him. It took a minute, but soon Kurt remembered what kind of position he was in. Blushing brightly, he pushed Blaine's arms off and stood, brushing himself off and offering a hand to the other man. Kurt swore that he saw sadness in the other man's eyes when they separated, but convinced himself that he was just being hopeful and imagining things.

"Well! That could have gone better," Kurt said, looking around. They were in back of the hotel, so no one saw them. Blaine nodded, putting his hands on his hips. "I suppose we should get going and find some clothes. I remember a little strip being about a block down; I'm sure there's a clothing store somewhere along there." Nodding again, Blaine gestured for Kurt to lead the way.

He did so, making sure to avoid the windows in the front of the hotel so that the receptionist wouldn't see them. "Why aren't we taking the motorcycle?" Blaine asked, looking longingly back at it. Kurt just chuckled and told him, "The owner's probably noticed it's missing and we don't wanna be caught with a stolen bike." As soon as he saw the shocked expression on the other man's face, Kurt knew he'd said too much.

"I—what? _Stolen?_ You stole that motorcycle? I thought you were on the good side here." The other man just sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know. It's a bad thing to do. But I had to. It was for your safety, alright? I was dropped off by my boss and I knew I wouldn't have time to call someone and get them there before the killer got there." It wasn't a complete lie, but Kurt still felt bad not being able to tell the whole truth.

Blaine looked torn between being pleased with this and being upset about stolen vehicles, so he just shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. After a few minutes of walking, they came to the strip that Kurt had mentioned earlier. Most of the stores looked pretty tacky, but they came to a touristy shop with clothing in it and they knew it would have to do.

"Hello, hello!" The man at the counter called, waving at them. The two of them smiled politely and nodded at him, immediately going through the pants on the rack. "Buy two keychains, get two free boys!" He called, smiling a bit too enthusiastically. They nodded again, not really paying attention to him.

Blaine stepped over to Kurt, who appeared to be deciding between two different pairs of shorts. Every few seconds he would glance around suspiciously. "Hey," Blaine whispered. The younger man jumped and looked over at him. "It smells like weed in here." Kurt chuckled, shaking his head.

"No kidding." He finally decided to get both pairs of shorts and sighed, grabbing a red t-shirt that said "Oregon Coast" on it. He was appalled at the clothing choices, but knew they would have to do and that wearing designer clothes would get him noticed. He grabbed a couple other shirts identical to the red one, except in pink, blue, and green. Kurt looked expectantly to Blaine, who was holding five pink and purple V-neck shirts and two pairs of blue plaid shorts, currently browsing the sunglasses rack.

Kurt rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. This man was so strange. He walked over and grabbed the first pair of sunglasses he touched, putting them on and glancing in the mirror. They looked fine on him so he just shrugged, glancing around nervously again. He tugged on Blaine's sleeve impatiently. "C'mon, hurry up," he whispered. The older man nodded and grabbed a pair of sunglasses for himself, putting them on and smiling. While they looked stupid on the rack, he pulled them off surprisingly well. Kurt just shook his head and pulled him to the front of the store, making him set his things down on the counter. He turned around and grabbed a pink and a green backpack, setting them on there as well.

"Jeez, Blaine, got enough pink in your wardrobe?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows at the other man's clothing choices. Blaine just laughed and shrugged.

"It's my favourite colour, but I never get to wear it because it looks 'unprofessional'." He pulled his hands out of his pockets to make sarcastic air quotes, making Kurt giggle.

"Will this be all, boys?" the clerk asked with a smile. They nodded and Kurt got the total, paying him quickly. Grabbing Blaine's arm, he pulled him to the back of the store and into the changing rooms.

"Change," he commanded, poking Blaine in the chest.

"Yes, sir," he said, saluting him and stepping into the changing room. Kurt just rolled his eyes and stepped into the adjacent one, changing into his shorts and the green t-shirt quickly. When he came out, he saw that Blaine was already changed.

Although it didn't match and his outfit looked hideous on the counter, it looked fantastic on Blaine. He stood in a relaxed stance, leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed and his head tipped back slightly. He had the sunglasses on and he moved his hands around in his pockets a bit.

But what Kurt liked most was the pink shirt. It was just a bit too small and stretched across Blaine's chest, accentuating his biceps nicely. Luckily Kurt caught himself practically drooling before the other man could open his eyes. "Ready to go?"

Blaine's eyes opened and he smiled, nodding. "Definitely. The pink bag's mine, right?" Kurt nodded and handed it to him, taking his own and putting his clothing in it. He put his sunglasses on and ran a hand through his hair one last time before swinging his backpack onto his back and sighing. He'd taken his shoes off to put in there, and looked over to see that Blaine had had the same idea. They said their goodbyes to the man at the front and stepped out into the harsh sun. Kurt groaned, putting a hand up to protect his eyes even though he had sunglasses on. He hated the sun, especially when he didn't have any sunblock. He'd decided not to buy any, however, because getting a tan would do him good. Besides, the sun on the west coast wasn't nearly strong enough to burn him.

"Where to next, boss?" Blaine asked, making him forget about his aversion to the sun momentarily. He looked around briefly at the various buildings and people in the area, then at the trees and the sky; he didn't find anything suspicious and shrugged.

"I don't know. We should find a payphone so you can call your sisters and tell them… Something. Tell them you decided to take an impromptu vacation or something. That way people don't get suspicious and try looking for you before we have everything sorted out."

"Alright," Blaine answered. They went a few shops down to the nearest payphone and Blaine put a quarter in, dialing Rachel's number. Kurt mouthed 'one minute or less' at him and he nodded, listening to the phone ring only once before his sister's panicked voice could be heard from the other end.

"Blaine? Blaine! Good lord, Blaine, where are you? You're two hours late for the breakfast we had planned and I was worried _sick! _Don't tell me you got drunk and slept in or something like that." Kurt could hear her from where he was and smirked as Blaine flinched and held the phone away from his ear.

"No, Rachie, nothing like that. I just… I had to get away. Everything was getting too much and I needed a vacation. I'll run the business from here and stuff, but I couldn't stay in the office another minute." Everything he was saying sounded completely true, and from what Kurt saw in the short time he'd known the man, it probably was.

Her voice became quieter and Kurt could no longer make out what she was saying. "Oh. Well. Alright. Blaine Anderson, you could have at least _told _me. That's what brothers are supposed to do," she scolded lightly. "But I'm glad you're getting away. You needed a break."

Not for the first time, Blaine's expression just about broke Kurt's heart. It was full of obvious love for his sister and just as much guilt. "I know, sissy. I'm sorry. I gotta go, but I'll call you, okay?" a mumbled 'okay' and 'love you' came from the other end of the line. "I know. I love you too, Rachie." And with that, he hung up with a loud groan.

"I can't stand making her sad," he told Kurt, scratching the back of his head. Kurt just nodded, not actually being able to relate. He didn't have any siblings and hadn't really felt much of anything for anyone in the last few years since highschool.

"We should get going." Kurt told him quietly after a moment, wrapping his arms around his chest. Blaine nodded and adjusted his sunglasses, offering his elbow to Kurt.

Kurt just stared at it. "What?" He asked after Blaine gave him an incredulous look.

"You're supposed to take it!" He told him, shaking his head and letting his hands grab the backpack straps instead. Kurt blushed, looking down.

They began walking down the strip in silence. Neither of them were really sure what to say. Eventually they came to a pier and sat down to rest, looking around. Kurt was running his hands through the water when Blaine suddenly cleared his throat and whispered, "Thank you."

Caught off guard, Kurt looked up at him. "'Thank you'?" he repeated, furrowing his brows in confusion. What was Blaine thanking him for?

"For getting me out of there and saving my life and risking your own. For being here and letting me sleep next to you when I was drunk and for letting me call my sister. For the clothes and the cool sunglasses. For everything."

If Kurt wasn't heartbroken before, then he certainly was now. Why was this man so honest with him when they met just last night? He was full of surprises. Kurt could feel himself fall for him just a little bit more than he already had. "You're welcome," he murmured quietly. _'But you have nothing to thank me for,'_ Kurt added silently to himself.

Blaine just nodded and looked out at all the shops. Kurt was staring at him, desperately trying to decipher his expression, when suddenly he spoke up again. "How long until I'm safe again, Kurt?" The man in question raised his eyebrows. He sounded so… Vulnerable. Like a child. Kurt felt his chest constrict painfully at how sad this man sounded.

"I don't know," he whispered honestly. For all he knew, he would have to be doing this for the rest of their lives. Although, the rest of their lives may be coming a lot sooner than either of them ever anticipated. Sue had a lot of people, all of them cold and manipulative just like herself. She would probably find a way to get them. "Could be a couple of weeks, months." He didn't have the heart to say it may never end.

"Years," Blaine mumbled sadly. Kurt just nodded, running his hand through the water again. He felt truly horrible about doing what he was. Maybe it would have been better to just let the man die, then he wouldn't have to be going through all of this and he would be safely up in heaven, or wherever people went when they died.

Unable to figure out how to broach the subject, Kurt just asked him right out. "Why might people be trying to kill you?" For once, Blaine appeared to be the one caught off guard. He looked up at Kurt and had his eyebrows drawn together. "It'll help me with protecting you," Kurt added quickly. Blaine nodded, scratching at his arm absentmindedly.

"I don't know. That's what I've been trying to figure out. I don't think I've done anything bad." As much as Kurt tried to mentally deny it, it sounded like he was holding something back; like he was lying. "But even if I had, then the only people I would have told would be my family, which is my sisters Santana and Rachel. But I know they would never try and hurt me."

'_You have no idea,'_ Kurt thought sadly, watching Blaine play with his feet. "Alright," he finally said. He stood and turned to Blaine, holding a hand out to help him up. When he was standing, their fingers lingered on each other just a little bit too long before they stepped apart.

"We should probably get out of town," Kurt told him, adjusting his backpack. He looked up at the sun and squinted, estimating it was around two in the afternoon.

"Where're we gonna go? California or Washington?" Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment before deciding they should go to Washington since Sue's operation was based in southern California.

"Washington for now," he responded slowly. "Then I'll see how things are."

Blaine just nodded and looked out on the shops one last time. "Sounds good." They walked on in silence for a while, not really going any place in particular. The entire time Kurt was glancing all around, hoping not to see any familiar faces or gun tips poking out from the bushes. It may seem paranoid to anyone else, but he knew exactly what would happen if he let his guard down.

"I'm scared," Blaine suddenly admitted after nearly an hour of walking, lifting his eyes from the ground to look at Kurt. The taller man's chest twisted once again at the vulnerable sadness that practically radiated off of this man.

"Hey, don't be scared," Kurt told him gently. He took his hand and twined their fingers together, squeezing slightly. "I've got you. You're safe." He smiled at Blaine softly. "Now let's get some food, alright?"

**A/N part TWO: If anyone out there wants to beta, please message me on tumblr at bitcheslovepolkamusic! **


End file.
